Envenenada
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: —¿Que ingeriste, Kochou? / —Veneno —confesó, su voz se oía seca. Sonrió como si eso apaciguara el dolor.


La pilar de insecto, se encontraba recostada en la cama. Al lado de ella, estaba Tomioka que no dejaba de observarla. A pesar de su habitual rostro inexpresivo, esta vez se podía vislumbrar un rastro de preocupación en sus líneas de expresiones que casi no usa. En fin, fue quien la encontró sin fuerzas en el suelo. Una mariposa que dejó de volar.

Sus pupilas se ensancharon levemente, al verla en ese estado. Al tomarla entre sus brazos se dio cuenta que estaba temblando, además de haber un pequeño rastro de saliva en sus labios secos y agrietados.

—¿Que ingeriste, Kochou?

Había preguntado cuando la vio así. A pesar de que no poseía conocimiento médico, le hacía creer que había sido veneno. No obstante ella no le contesto. Así que ahora que parecía mas consciente, le volvía a realizar aquella pregunta.

—Veneno —confesó, su voz se oía seca. Sonrió como si eso apaciguara el dolor—. ¿Sabías Tomioka_san que si ingerís pequeñas dosis de veneno diarias, puedes hacerte inmune? —agregó ante su pregunta silenciosa del porque lo había hecho.

—Shinobu...—pronunció su nombre, mientras levantaba la mano para tocar su rostro. Ese mismo que dejó de estar pálido para tener una tonalidad rojiza. Al rozarlo, pudo comprobar. Fiebre. Fiebre alta—. No creo que esté funcionando muy bien.

—Obviamente —sus palabras son suaves, su sonrisa que aun seguía pegada en sus labios, también. Sus parpados están medio cerrados.

—¿No tienes un antídoto?

Ella negó con lentitud la cabeza.

Debía estar peor, cuando notó los ojos cristalizados de Tomioka. Además de su ceño arrugado que indicaba la preocupación que estaba sintiendo por ella, sus ojos que parecían a punto de llorar. Cuando lo veía así, quería ser la única que le haga sentir emociones.

—Iré a llamar...

Pero cuando se levantó de la cama, los dedos pequeños de Shinobu tomaron débilmente su haori.

—No —tiró con esfuerzo—. Estoy bien.

—No lo estas —dijo Tomioka con una calma que en el interior no siente.

—Estoy bien —Se sienta en la cama—. Soy la pilar de insecto ¿Crees que me mataría con mis propios venenos?

Sí. Pero no lo dice en voz alta.

—Tonto, Tomioka... —Su respiración es irregular, su cuerpo levemente tiembla—. ¿Te vas a quedar conmigo? ¿verdad? .

Sus ojos violetas se lo piden con la mirada. El pilar de agua no puede rehusarse.

—Tengo bastante frío —agregó y su cuerpo se estremeció involuntariamente.

Giyuu ya no puede verla así, una leve corriente de agua, empezó a viajar por sus mejillas. Antes de que la Shinobu la viera, la jaló entre sus brazos, sosteniéndola, pensando que esta sería la última vez que la abrazaría. La cara de Shinobu enrojeció, pero a no es por la fiebre que obtuvo ante su sistema inmune que está combatiendo el veneno.

Un pensamiento que se instaló al verla de ese modo y que no se esfumaba, le hacía querer decir lo que estaba encerrado en su pecho antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Antes de que el último suspiro de vida la abandone.

No sabe por cuánto tiempo la abraza, pero Shinobu dejó de sentir frío, solo podía sentir la intensa calidez del pilar de agua. Parecía haber estado reposada en aguas termales, calmándole cualquier tipo de dolor.

—Shinobu —Vuelve a llamarla por su nombre. Aflojó su agarre y miró la cara de la mujer. Se miran a los ojos y Shinobu que sospecha lo que va a decir, no puede evitar sonreír.

El dedo de la susodicha presionó contra sus labios para callarlo.

—Guarda lo que tienes que decir hasta mañana.

No habrá una mañana para ti. No puede evitar Giyuu pensar.

Como sabiendo que estaba pensando, la joven se movió de tal manera que su frente presionara contra la mejilla del muchacho. Su fiebre estaba desapareciendo y ya no estaba temblando.

—Te dije que estaría bien.

Él suspiró con alivio. Ella estaba mejorando.

—No me asustes —Entonces, murmuró con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo que se liberó de encima un peso.

Ella parpadeó, sus pestañas aletean como mariposa, sorprendida.

—¿Te asuste, Tomioka_san? —cuestionó con sorna.

El aludido, abrió los ojos. Sus ojos celestes, la miraron con transparencia, hasta que desvió la mirada con vergüenza.

—Duerme, Kochou — Con su mano apoyada en su frente le hace recostar en la cama. Ella lo miro antes de que la pregunta salga de los labios. Él agregó—: Estaré aquí en la mañana cuando te despiertes.

Ella busca su mano y la pone encima de la de él. Eso fue suficiente para que su cuerpo se relajara.

—Eso espero —susurró antes de cerrar los ojos y sonreír—. Giyuu...


End file.
